


Another foolish idea...

by LadyMorgaine76



Series: When a Taanabian and an Alderaanian cross paths [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Planning a prank, Wes and his ideas..., short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgaine76/pseuds/LadyMorgaine76
Summary: Wes tries to recruit Tycho into one of his outlandish plans...





	Another foolish idea...

“Hey, Tych…honey…I may need your help with something.” Wes closed Tycho’s office with a twinkle in his eyes.   
The Alderaanian squinted at his husband suppressing a smile and closing his datapad. 

“First: Why aren’t you bothering Hobbie about it? And second: Am I going to get in trouble if I do help you?”

Wes gave him his usual pout, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“Hobbie’s with Winter and she looked at me in a way that clearly meant ‘not today’… So, I left the two lovebirds alone, and I thought maybe…just maybe… my husband would be more helpful!” The Taanabian said staring intently into Tycho’s eyes.

The other man got up from his chair, chuckling in amusement. Wes adored and admired Winter, and any word that sounded like resentment over Hobbie not being always available to be dragged into one oh his pranks, was just for a show.

“Alright, what is that thing you need help with?”

“I need someone to break into Cracken’s office and send two messages, one to Wedge and another to Luke!” He said, with a triumphant smile.

“Wait… What? Break into… Are you insane? For what?”

“To force Wedge and Luke to talk! Alone and without being interrupted!”

“Why Cracken?” Tycho asked him, questioning his husband’s sanity.

“A message from the General would seem legitimate, don’t you think? We need to make each one think they’re being called over a top secret meeting. Then when we get them in the office, we can lock them there and they won’t come out until they made up!”

Tycho slapped his forehead, grunting in frustration.

“You’re just going all over the same idea you for Han and Leia…” He reminded Wes. “Remind me again how that went?”

“Two weeks of kitchen duty…”

“Which is, most probably, what you get this time too.” He pointed at him.

“It will be worth it, if those two kiss and make up !” Wes declared.

“It still sounds like a horrible idea!”

“So… you don’t want to do it ?”

Tycho rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

“I didn’t say THAT!” He answered, giving up. “Besides, who’s going to make sure you can restrain yourself?”

Wes beamed, rubbing his hands.

“Let’s get to work then… I’m sure you’ll come up with a good plan to break into the General’s office.”

Tycho sighed at Wes’ excitement. His plans always had a way to either backfire, or get him in trouble… and this time he was in the mix too!

“I hate you sometimes…”

The Taanabian took his husband’s face into his hands, kissing his lips gently.

“No, you don’t…”


End file.
